Enter at your Own Risk
by gravityfalls456
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines are in the woods fooling around, because what better is there to do? They find something in those woods that perhaps they weren't supposed to though. Contains minor Pinecest in the 5th chapter. There is an alternative for the 5th chapter though, go to 6 from 4 if you don't like that stuff. Thanks for reading, your review is welcome.
1. Exploring

One day twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were wandering aimlessly through the woods, nothing better to do. They were both thinking the same thing, how much they liked being alone with one another. They were just walking along a narrow path, it wasn't really even a path, just a part of the woods that was fairly thinned out. Every once in a while they would come upon a dead end, briers and bush on all sides, and had to turn back and find another path. They soon realized they were getting lost. They were getting worried, they had been out probably close to an hour now and couldn't see anything but the tall trees and small undergrowth. The twins were still unknowingly heading away from the Mystery Shack, their temporary home for the summer, when they happened upon a small, and seemingly very old, hut type structure. It was just a small shack about the size of a bathroom, and seemed to have not been touched for many years. "Let's check it out," Dipper said. "I dunno..." Mabel felt uneasy about it. "C'mon, let's just check it out. Then we'll try to get back to the Shack," Dipper tried to convince Mabel. "Oh, alright, let's do it, quick though. I don't wanna be out here too long," Mabel said. She was quite curious herself, although Dipper started towards it before she could open her mouth again. They made their way over to it, and found the side with the entrance. It was rather small, and had a tattered sign that seemed to read "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK." They entered it anyway, and once they were inside they were immediately sucked into a portal. 


	2. A New World

The twins immediately got sucked into some sort of portal, a portal to some other dimension. They both screamed in terror, not fully realizing what was happening. They were in the portal for what seemed like hours, although it was only a couple minutes. They were spat out suddenly after those minutes on a sidewalk somewhere, at first neither of them could see clearly because for one, they had just been in total darkness and their eyes adjusted to that, and two because their heads spun from what had happened. After maybe a minute passed they suddenly saw that they were no longer in their own world. They saw that this world they were in was very highly detailed, everything had small imperfections and cracks and bumps, everywhere they looked they saw amazing detail. They were in awe, neither of them able to speak for a long while. After that long while they both got up almost simultaneously, still slightly dazed. "Wh... What?" Mabel stuttered, finally breaking their long silence. Dipper looked at his sister and then back at the wall they were next to. "Where are we..." Dipper said dumbly, he knew fairly well neither of them hadn't the slightest clue. "I think we got sucked into a black hole or something," Mabel said, still not quite sure what exactly what to make of her new surroundings. "Yeah..." Dipper managed. Another long silence commenced, both of them still taking in what was around them. Dipper had been focusing on what was near him, although at some point he looked into the distance and saw what seemed to be thousands of skyscrapers, standing tall as far as his eyes could see. "This place is amazing," Dipper said, finally breaking the silence. "Yeah, I don't think it's anywhere near Gravity Falls," Mabel said. They began walking about, getting used to their surroundings. The realized they were in an alley, hence why there were no people passing by. It was a long alley, but at the end they saw people walking about, not noticing them in the dark alley. "Those are people?" Mabel questioned, they looks a good bit different than people in their home. "Looks like it," Dipper said. They got to the end of the alley, and people started to notice them. They didn't know what to think of these two strangers. The twins saw a older man coming towards them, "Hey!" he said calmly, "Did you come from Gravity Falls, Oregon?" the stranger asked. "Yh- yeah..." They both said, unsure what to make of the situation. "Well you're in luck. You see, many years ago, when I was young, there was a young man and a young lady much like the two of you come out of this very alley here, and they looked right terrified. They looked a good bit different than me, but I came up to them and asked what had happened. They were freakin' out, and explained their situation right quickly. Now at the time I wasn't the type to believe all that sci-fi nonsense, but later on after that I went to researching what had happened, and it turns out that there was a portal built in y'alls little town that leads to right here." The man finished, rather out of breath. "Yeah, we were just walking through the woods and found it and got sucked in," Dipper said, feeling a little more comfortable around the man. "Yep, well if you were wonderin' how you're gonna get back, well i'm afraid you're not. "WHAT?!" Mabel interrupted, scared at what the man had just said. "Yeah, i'm sorry, but I haven't found a way to send you people back. Unfortunately, i'm in a hurry to get somewhere. You can come with me if you like, i'm going to the tallest building in this city, in fact there's two of 'em, almost the exact same height. You can go to the top and see the entire city and more." The twins both figured that, if they weren't going to be able to get back home, they might as well make the best of their new home. "Sure," they both agreed, Dipper thought going to the top of a skyscraper might be fun. He had been in one once, but didn't go to the top. "Alright then, just follow me," the man said. They walked along for a while, getting strange looks from the other people on the sidewalks. On the way there the man was talking about the area, saying that the city was called New York City, and that the building they were going to was once the tallest building in the world. He explained that he worked there, and that they couldn't go to his office, but there was a restaurant at the top of the building they could go to and see the whole city. Once They came into sight of the towers, the twins were stunned. These buildings were like nothing they had ever seen or dreamed of, the structures rose high into the sky, seemingly almost as high as airplanes flew, much higher than any other buildings around them. "There they are, aren't they beautiful?" The man said. "Yeah..." Was all the twins could spit out, completely in awe. They came from a city, but it was a small city, and they had never seen anything like this before. The trio approached the buildings, and they seemed to just creep higher and higher. They made it to the door of the building with an antenna, and walked inside. The lobby was nothing short of extraordinary, much like the twins themselves in the eyes of the other people in the building. They made their way over to the elevators, getting many looks of astonishment and curiosity from others. "I'm going up to level 38, but you kids can go to level 106, it's open to the public. Just wait there until i'm off work and we can decide what to do about your predicament," the man said, and quickly entered the elevator. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a second, wondering weather or not they should trust the man. "Do you think we should trust this guy?" Dipper asked Mabel. "Well anyone else is going to think they're delusional seeing us, he's the only one that seems to understand what situation we're in," Mabel said, reassuring Dipper. "Alright, well let's go to the 106th floor I guess," and with that they pressed the going up button together, and waited for the elevator to get to them. 


	3. With Amazing Views

They waited a long time for the elevator to get to them, which made sense considering the height of the building they were in. Eventually it got there, and they stepped into it. Dipper pressed the floor numbers, and the doors closed. On the way up, they read the buildings were called the World Trade Center. "Boring name for such a cool building," Mabel said. "Yeah, I guess," Dipper agreed, not entirely concerned about the name of the structures. Miraculously, the twins made it to their floor without having to stop on another floor to pick someone else up. The elevator doors opened up, and they stepped out onto the floor. They came up to a man who had his back turned, writing on a piece of paper. He was wearing a white jacket and dark dress pants. He turned to look at the twins, and his face instantly turned into an unreadable blank expression, just staring at the two of them. They smiled at him, and he snapped out of it. "Wh- What are you? What do you want?" The man asked, unsure of what to do. He worked as a reservations manager, as you had to have reservations to enter the restaurant. "Well, we somehow got ported here by accident, and a guy told us to go here and wait for him to get off work," Dipper explained, just wanting to sit down, as they hadn't done that in a while. "Yeah..." Mabel said awkwardly. "Uh, um... Whatever you say, just go ahead..." The man stuttered, letting the two of them go inside. They didn't hesitate to go ahead. The twins were expecting there to be customers inside, but once they were in they noticed a clock that was right on 8 o' clock. They both went straight to a window and looked out. The scene in front of them was astonishing, buildings as far as you could see, tall and small, thin and wide, white and black. They looked out that side for a while, then moved to the other side, and the other, and finally to the side facing North. They both sat at a table, across from one another. They were both glad of this, as they had been walking for a long time. "Well, we've really gotten ourselves into a mess now, huh," Dipper said. "He seems quite talkative today for some reason," Mabel mentally noted. "Yeah, we've gotta forgive ourselves and try to figure out what to do though," Mabel said, not worrying about how they had gotten here. "Mabel's not saying silly stuff anymore," Dipper thought, "That's one positive note." The twins thought for a while, wondering how they would get through this and move on. They knew that if they lived here they would be questioned, and no one would understand what had happened. They needed to somehow blend in. They sat in silence, thoughts racing through their heads. They were both tired, but couldn't go to sleep. Not now. They both glanced out the window, and noticed something in the distance. It was moving erratically, Mabel figured it was a large bird, and shrugged it off, but Dipper kept watching it. As it got closer, Dipper could tell what it was. 


	4. Amazing Terrors

"Umm, Mabel," Dipper said slowly, "Do you see that?" He pointed out the window at the object, approaching the building. "Yeah, it's probably just a bird or something," Mabel said without looking at it again. "No, look!" Dipper almost shouted. The object was creeping closer and closer to them. Mabel looked over her shoulder, and her eyes landed directly on an airplane. "Oh... Oh..." Mabel said, getting up from their table and inching away. The aircraft was flying head- on towards them, and before they knew it the whole building shook, Dipper quickly jumping up from the table to get away from the window. The windows broke, and a shard of glass cut Mabel in the arm. "Ahh!" Was all either of them could manage to say, neither of the twins knew exactly what to do. The thought of being trapped in a strange world suddenly vanished as they had a bigger problem at hand. Light fixtures fell from the ceiling, tables fell, glasses broke, everything was moved, including Dipper and Mabel. They stood in shock next to each other, Mabel not even noticing her cut until now. "Ouch!" Mabel exclaimed, the shard of glass still inside of her. Dipper took notice of this, "Don't worry, just pull it out slowly so it doesn't do any more damage," Dipper told her. Mabel ignored him and yanked it out, squealing in pain. Luckily, Dipper still had his backpack, and, thinking quickly, got out a handkerchief his dad had given him. He took the piece of fabric and tied it around Mabel's arm tightly. "Ow, why so tight?" Mabel questioned. "It'll stop the bleeding, of course," Dipper explained. Mabel just nodded in agreement. The shaking had stopped, yet the building seemed to slowly sway back and forth. The twins, still in a panic, started towards the exit, only to find that the reservations man wasn't there. They decided to try and find a way to get out of the building. They went to the elevator, but it wasn't working at all, so they found a set of stairs. They went down them, only to find they were cut off by smoke and flames. "What are we going to do?" Mabel asked, on the verge of crying. "I don't know..." Dipper said, sounding defeated. He almost wanted to cry as well, but tried to be brave. "Let's try going back up and see if they will rescue people from the roof," Dipper said, he had seen it once in a movie. At that moment they turned around, only to be face- to- face with the reservations man. He was in a state of panic as well. "I tried to go to the roof but you can't get there from the stairs and the elevator is blocked off and you can't go downstairs because of the fire..." The man rambled, but then trailed off, seeming to go into a state of shock. The twins heard what he said about not being able to go to the roof, and just went back to where they were before. "Oh my gosh... I don't understand this..." Mabel said, "What can we do?" She then broke down crying. Dipper hugged her, trying his best to comfort her. He hated to see her like this. He was dumbfounded, and utterly shocked. He wondered why this had happened, how, and who had done it. When it had first occurred he was too focused on trying to escape (the movie he had watched had a similar scene as this), but now he stopped to ponder it. Mabel was still crying, although now softly, almost just a whimper, as if she were is shock like the reservations man. Her and Dipper stood there, still and silent, neither of them knowing what to do. Mabel seemed to snap out of it after a while, and Dipper released her. "We have do do something," Dipper said, not knowing what "something" was. Mabel could only nod. "Maybe we should try going upstairs," Dipper suggested. "B- b- ut..." Mabel had difficulty speaking, but after a brief pause she gathered herself. "But that guy said you can't get to the roof from the stairs," Mabel said softly. "I know, but we have to do something. We can at least see what's up there," Dipper said. They started toward the door when suddenly they heard a loud noise, and the sound of glass shattering outside could be heard, much like a quieter version of what they had witnessed minutes ago. "Did you hear that?" Mabel asked. Dipper had heard it about as well as he heard the first explosion. "I sure did," Dipper replied. They went to the windows, only to see a huge plume of smoke engulfing the windows of one side of the building. "Not another one!" Mabel said, Dipper thinking the same thing. They then ran to the stairs and started up them, arriving at a door that was locked. It said "Maintenance level, off limits to the public." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, and they both took some steps back, ran, and kicked through the glass of the door. The sound was barely audible over the sounds outside. Dipper reached through and unlocked the door, and they went through it. They reached the roof after going through a few more locked doors, only to find that the roof was completely engulfed in smoke. They couldn't breathe up there, so they quickly retreated back to the restaurant. Dipper glanced at the clock, which read 9:33. They sat in silence, neither of them doing anything really. Their minds were set, they were doomed. After a long time of this the reservations man ran out into the dining area where the twins were, yelling "There's no way out, there's no way out!," and he jumped out one of the broken windows head first. Dipper and Mabel watched helplessly, both of them completely in shock. Neither of them said anything, just staring at the window the man had jumped out of, as if they expected him to fly up back through it. The twins continued in silence, moving their heads from time to time. All of a sudden they heard a great rumble, and a new large plume of smoke came seeming through the windows opposite of them on the floor that they were on. "Another?" Dipper mumbled, Mabel didn't hear him. This caused the building they were in to rumble and shake again, but only for a short amount of time. They stayed seated where they were, as the smoke slowly made it's way towards them. Neither of the twins knew of anything to say, so they remained silent. They sat there, in a doomed building, silent, not even knowing what to think of what was occurring before them. Back at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, the whole crew that worked there was plodding through the woods in search of the twins. 


	5. And Unexpected Consequences

Wendy Corduroy, an employee at the Mystery Shack, was searching aimlessly through the woods for her friends, when she stumbled upon a small hut in the forest. "What's this?" She asked herself. She found the small entrance, where she noticed a large cap lying right before the entrance. It was the one that Dipper wore all the time. "Dip?" She called inside the hut. When she received no response, she crawled in, and was immediately sucked into the portal. She screamed, not sure what had just happened. She landed shortly on a sidewalk somewhere, very surreal and strangely well detailed, very different from her home. She noticed that she was enclosed by a large object that favored an airplane engine. Back at the doomed site, Dipper and Mabel suddenly felt the floor shake again, only this time they were on the receiving end again. They began to fall, instantly noticing this, and both of them screamed in horror. They knew what was happening, even Mabel. In a last second thought, they both got under the table they were sitting at and hoped for the best (which was still far from pleasant). Mabel blacked out during the free fall, but Dipper held on. They both violently landed, though remained alive as they landed just right so as to be enclosed in rubble, but not smashed. Dipper looked over at Mabel, which was really the only thing to see considering the way they were trapped in the rubble. It was dark, but he could faintly make out where she was. "Mabel? Are you okay?" Dipper asked. There was a slight pause which greatly worried Dipper, but Mabel quietly said, "I think so... no, no i'm not," she said, clearly something wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?" Dipper asked, wanting to know. "Mh... My leg..." Mabel muttered. "What?" Dipper questioned, receiving no response. "What about your leg?" Dipper received no response after this, and then realized he was also stuck. He managed to free himself, though, as he wasn't trapped as badly as Mabel. He also managed to shift some rubble slightly to let in some light. He saw that Mabel's eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving. "Mabel?" Dipper said quietly, almost to himself. He said it again, louder this time, hoping what he was thinking wasn't the case. He said her name again, even louder this time, and accompanied this by placing his hand on her shoulder and shook her very gently, trying to get a response. She made a small noise, almost like a gasp, and opened her eyes suddenly, as if waking from a bad dream. She wished she was doing just that, but unfortunately wasn't. Just then Dipper remembered her leg, and saw that it was crushed under concrete. Both of them. She was losing a lot of blood, and Dipper didn't know what to do. Thinking fast, he thought that maybe he could wrap something around them to stop the bleeding, like with her arm. He had nothing else big enough but his shirt, which he didn't hesitate taking off and wrapping around her legs. He would do anything to save his sister. She was breathing heavily, not even noticing what her brother was doing. Then suddenly she went into shock. The pain was excruciating, she couldn't take it. She made a soft noise, which almost sounded like "Dipper," before going into shock. Dipper knew about people going into shock, so he assumed she had. He sat there alongside her, waiting for her to come to. After about 30 minutes her body slowly started again, and she immediately, and perhaps almost unknowingly, called out her brother's name. "Mabel?" Dipper asked enthusiastically, hoping he was right. "How bad is it?" She asked. This question almost took Dipper by surprise, although he knew what she was asking. "Umm, well, uh..." Dipper looked at her injuries, not knowing how to answer. He didn't want to make her more uncomfortable, but he didn't like lying either. "Pretty bad, I guess," Mabel started. "I figured that." Dipper was glad she said this. At this point, all Dipper wanted to do was get out of there. The hole he opened up to let the light in was now unmovable. "Dipper, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." Mabel said, catching Dipper off guard. "What's that?" Dipper asked curiously, what would Mabel want to tell him now? "I just wanted to let you know that, in case we don't make it out of here, I love you. I know it's wrong but I just can't get over it, it's been bugging me for a long time." Dipper was in awe once more, although this one was perhaps even bigger than the previous ones. He felt the same way towards her, and was about to let her know. "I've felt the same way, I thought you'd get weirded out by it though, so I didn't tell you," Dipper explained. He stepped over to her, and knelt down next to her. She came up as far as she could, and they shared a kiss for the first time. It was a long, loving kiss, both of them enjoying it. They kept their mouths closed, to avoid it becoming dirty. They only wanted to love each other, and to be with each other forever. They remained in their enclosure for close to 6 hours until being rescued, although the firemen weren't sure what to think of the two, they got them anyway. Dipper explained their dilemma, and one of the fireman understood, saying that he had read about the portal as well. Mabel got treatment at a hospital quickly, he legs miraculously not being completely ruined. She was there for a long time, but eventually got released. One day, not long after Mabel had been released, they were walking (Mabel still had a cast and crutches) down the sidewalk when they saw a familiar face. "Huh? Are you two who I think you are?" The older man said. "You are! You're the ones that came out of that alley that day! Boy am I sorry I took you to that building, I think it's safe to say though I wasn't expecting all that to happen," the man said, rubbing the back of his balding head. "Yeah, I think we're going to be alright though," Dipper said to the man, happy to see him regardless. "Well I think it's only fair that I take you home with me, so I can care for you," the man said. The twins agreed, because they had nowhere else to go. The past week they had begged for food and stayed wherever they could. "Well, come on! I was just on my way home anyway," the man said. Little did the twins know then that they weren't going to just any man's home, they were going somewhere far more sinister. Somewhere where someone is always watching. ∆ 


	6. As Well As Alternate Endings

Dipper and Mabel just sat there at the table, they were exhausted from the events that had taken place and they both just wanted to rest. Some of the smoke had cleared, and they saw that the tower adjacent to them was no longer there. The two towers they had marveled at a few hours ago were now split in half. Mabel also took note of this, but they both remained silent. Nothing that came into their heads seemed appropriate to say. Now that they realized the fate of the other tower, the twins were considering the possibility that the tower they were in was next. Dipper glanced at the clock, it said 10:22. They had only been in this new world for three hours, the world that once seemed so beautifully imperfect, was now a living horror. Dipper noticed a TV on one of the walls, he wondered if there was news of this incident. Mabel was slumped over, with her arms covering her face, so Dipper went over to it and tried to turn it on. It came on, and was already on a local news station, with a very clear picture of what was happening. Dipper was shocked at the picture, he saw the tower they were in, with a huge gaping hole in it with smoke coming out of it. There was also a picture of another plume of smoke on the screen, coming from a much shorter building. The camera switched to a picture of a man falling from the tower, dipper just stood there with his mouth opened slightly. Dipper was deep in thought, why would someone do this? Who would do it? How? Mabel looked up, and looked where her brother had been. He wasn't there, she looked around only to see hims staring at the television. She saw what was on it, and came over to it to see it better. Dippers thoughts quickly faded when he saw her in the corner of his eye. They stood there, staring at the scene for a few minutes, until their gazes and thoughts were broken but a rumble, the TV blacking out. They were falling, that's all they knew, they were falling. Dipper's first thought was that their tower was coming down, Mabel thinking the exact same. Their fall was short lived, it all flashed before their eyes. They both suddenly stopped falling, that's all they could remember. Dipper slowly opened his eyes, he was in a small, enclosed area. It was rather dark, but he could make things out faintly. He wasn't trapped, he got up, and suddenly felt a pang of pain in his head, he reached up to feel the place, he just felt a warm liquid. He didn't dare look at his fingers. He saw his backpack, it had survived the fall. He picked it up. Then he thought of Mabel, and started looking for her. He called out her name, but got no response. He called again, only to get the same response. He tried a third time, and got a very faint response. He couldn't make out what it was, but it definitely sounded like his sister. He went towards the sound, not bothering saying anything more. He turned around a mound of rubble and there she was, only her top half visible. She had been crushed below the stomach, beneath what appeared to be tons of rubble. She was weakly struggling to free herself, not fully aware of just how badly she was trapped. "M- Mabel?" Was all Dipper could say. He didn't know what to do, what could he do? She was trapped under so much steel, concrete, and other miscellaneous rubble that there was no way to free her. Mabel didn't hear her brother, nor did she even see him. Dipper was panicking, he didn't know what to do, if there was even anything she could do in the first place. A drop of blood rolled down the side of Dipper's face, he then stopped everything and searched for something in his backpack, there were a few napkins from something they did a while back. He took those and pushed them onto his head wound. Turning his attention back to Mabel, she was still struggling, but just then she stopped moving, and her eyes closed. Dipper said her name almost in a way as if she were joking. He tapped her shoulder, and said her name again. No response. He did this again, but said her name louder, he started to shake her, almost shouting her name. He had a sudden realization. At that time he just stopped. He didn't say anything, he didn't think anything, he didn't move a muscle. There was a still- growing puddle of blood where Mabel had been crushed under rubble, which reached Dipper. He didn't even notice. Rather, he sat there in astonishment. All the day's event came crashing down on him, all the time he tried to stay cool and find a way out of it. Now he sat there next to his dead sister, he himself trapped, with nothing but a few napkins to put on his own wounds. After a while he snapped out of it, the pool of blood underneath him had grown, it was now surrounding him. He quickly jumped up out of it, letting out a small noise. Blood was now again coming from his own head, he wiped the blood off of his hands and tried to think of what to do about his own dilemma. Dipper then heard voices above him, asking if anyone was trapped underneath. He had been dazed for longer than he thought. Without giving it a second thought, he said "I am!" in an informal fashion. Firemen heard this, and quickly got to work on freeing him. After a while they got to Dipper, and one of the firemen knew where he had come from. He explained it to his fellow firefighters, and they ignored the fact that he was from another world. hey just wanted to help the people who were trapped. "Are there any others here boy?" One of them asked. "Well, um, my sister, but..." Dipper directed his attention to another spot in their opening. The firemen looked at the body, which by now was starting to give off a foul odor. The firemen just gave an apologetic look to Dipper and quickly got him out, and continued freeing others. Later on that day Dipper found the man that had brought him to the towers. "Well if it isn't you, say, i'm real sorry about what happened, but I think it's safe to say I wasn't exactly expecting that to happen. They were standing near where police line was placed, watching the recovery efforts. "Yeah, it was a nice view up there," Dipper said, with special emphasis on the word was. "Hey, where's your sister?" The man asked, remembering that Dipper was accompanied when they met. Dipper just frowned, and looked away. He had forgotten about her as he had been through a lot in the past few hours. He cared greatly about his sister, and her being gone made Dipper very sad. The man understood Dipper's reaction, and just looked back at the firefighters doing their jobs. They stood there for a while, until the man suggested he come home with him. The man said he would take care of Dipper until he found a way to send him back, although the man wasn't sure if there was a way, he just wanted to try and comfort the young boy. Dipper agreed, as he knew he would fair well on his own. They went to his home, and they lived happily together, although the man had to find a new job, and Dipper was still sad about Mabel. September 11, 2014 The man had been hiding it for 2 months now, finding it appropriate to reveal his finding to Dipper on the anniversary of his arrival in New York. Dipper was now 25, although he had gone to school and college there in New York. The word spread of what happened, just as it had before with the other kids that got ported there, and everyone accepted him. The man rushed into the room, with an open book. He had found a way to send Dipper back. "DIPPER DIPPER LOOK AT THIS," the man said. Over the course of 13 years they had learned each other's names. "What is it?" Dipper had never seen him this excited before. The man showed him what he had found, a way to teleport Dipper back to his home. They left immediately, and walked to the alley Dipper fatefully fell into so many years ago. They went to the back of it, where they saw the skeletal remains of someone. "Must have been a victim of those attacks," The man said. "Yeah," Dipper agreed. "Well, let's go, or should I say, you go!" The man joked, as he set up a ladder he had brought. "Goodbye, and thanks for all you did for me," Dipper said, as he climbed to the top of the ladder. Everyone that had come to know Dipper in that city knew that he was going back, and several people stood watching from the beginning of the alley. Dipper stood atop the ladder, took a deep breath, and jumped as high as he could. He was sucked in by an invisible force. Before he knew it, he was lying on the ground in front of a small, wooden hut in the forest. There were tattered remains of a familiar hat lying near the entrance, a lumberjack's hat. There were also tatters of another hat he recognized, it was white and blue. He got up, and noticed that he wasn't far from a fence. He walked to it, and there was a sign with an all too familiar name on it :Lil' Gideon's Tent O Telepathy. 


	7. And Continuations of Alternate Endings

Dipper came to the entrance of the Tent O Telepathy, which featured a crooked sign that read, "Celebrating 5 Years!" "Seems like I remember..." The name rung a bell to Dipper, but it took him a minute to remember; it had been 10 years after all. Dipper walked up to the gate, the guards weren't there, so he went inside, curious as to what Gideon had done in the past 10 years. The place was nothing special, in fact it was rather run down looking. There was no grass growing around it, in fact there were no living beings around it (besides Dipper). It had been deserted recently, although there seemed to be something mysterious about it. The doors to the Tent were locked, as Dipper kind of expected, although as soon as he was turning around to leave there was a small click. Dipper froze, not sure what the noise was at first. There was a short pause, before the doors opened. Dipper turned around, he saw nothing at first, until he looked down, and there was a very short man with very bright hair standing there. Dipper immediately knew who this was. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Gideon said. "I'm Dipper Pines, why the hell are you on this property?" Dipper tried to sound tough, but Gideon remembered how he really was. "Well well well well well. Dipper Pines, you finally came back! We missed your high- pitched voice and your pathetic attempts to be brave!" Gideon taunted Dipper. Dipper grabbed the troll by his powdered wig and ripped it off, causing a muffled gasp from inside the Tent. "Who else is in there?" Dipper questioned. "You don't need to know that, get out of here!" Gideon shouted. Dipper shoved him aside and ran inside, he had an idea of who it was, but brushed it aside because he remembered this person's fate, many years ago. He ran straight ahead, and rounded a corner to be face to face with... Mabel Pines? "MABEL?" Dipper yelled, he was in disbelief, she had died 10 years ago, although there she was, still wearing silly sweaters. She had a worried expression. "Dipper?" Mabel was stunned to see her long- lost brother, not seeing him since she had died and come back to their own world. He had grown up to be quite handsome, and the same had happened with Mabel. As they stared at each other, Gideon came walking in slowly, a sly look on his face, and also a replaced wig. "You've done it this time boy, you've walked right into my trap." Dipper didn't worry about him, he knew Gideon was weak. Rather, Dipper just ignored him. "Why are you here?" he asked Mabel, getting no response from her, but from Gideon. "She is my queen, and has been for 10 years! Gideon snarled. At this Gideon attempted to attack Dipper, but he quickly beat Gideon, slapping him across the face repeatedly, leaving Gideon stunned. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand, and they ran out of Lil' Gideon's Tent O Shite, ran away to somewhere private. "Mabel, how are you alive?" Dipper asked once they were somewhere Gideon wouldn't find them. "When I died I just teleported back to the Shack, but no one was there. No one ever came back. The police found Soos and Grunkle Stan dead in the woods a few weeks later, they think they got lost and never found their way back," Mabel explained. Dipper looked down, he knew they had gone looking for him and his sister. "How did YOU get here?" Mabel asked. "Well you know that guy that found us when we got to the other world, he took care of me until he found a way to port me back here," Dipper said slowly. "Well, shouldn't we go to the police to get Gideon off our backs?" Dipper said. "What do you mean?" Mabel asked. "Hasn't he been holding you in the tent of crap against your will? That's against the law. We could have him arrested!" Dipper liked the idea of Gideon being arrested. "Yeah, that's true. He beats me too," Mabel lifted up her sweater a bit, to show bruises on her sides and back. "We are so going to get that nasty little troll locked up," Dipper said, he hated that his sister had been abused, yet loved that Gideon could go to jail, where he belonged. The reunited twins went to the police station, which was still in the same place as it had been 10 years ago. Dipper explained to them their situation, leaving out the part about them being teleported to another world. "Gideon? Well he's been in an' outta here over the past 10 years for multiple charges, like one time he killed somebody's cat for stealin' his hair style," the policeman said. "Well can you have him arrested?" Dipper asked. "Oh yeah, and he's also abused her, Mabel, show him," Dipper remembered, he wanted as much evidence to get their enemy locked up as he could gather. Mabel shyly lifted her sweater slightly to show the bruises. "Oh yeah, he's in deep sh*t now," the policeman suddenly seemed much more stern, as if this angered him. The rest of the day for the reunited Mystery Twins was nothing short of perfect, the police said they had enough evidence to arrest Gideon from the bruises on Mabel. The law in Gravity Falls was a little wonky, you didn't need much to have someone locked up. The twins stood outside the doors of the police station as Gideon was hauled into it by two officers. He was thrown into the same familiar cell he had been in just last month. "Just ten years... then I really will get my revenge on the Pines!" Gideon said to himself. "We appreciate the two of you helping us catch Gideon. Who would have known he would be living in that old place?" One of the police officers said to the twins. He then went back into the police station before any more words could be said. "Well, what now?" 


End file.
